transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Down With the King
Franklin Cross says, "All EDC units, Motormaster has been spotted in the Northwestern States. Get ready, I've got something special planned for him." Motormaster managed to get a shuttle back to the upper NorthWestern States. He was piiiiiissed still at Scrapper for the fiasco the night before. He didn't want any further help from the Constructicon or his cronies and the sooner he got away from them and somewhere he could go 'lick his wounds' the better. He looked like he'd been in a roll-over accident. His trailer was warped, cracked, bent. The semi tractor of him didn't look any better, in fact it was doing a little fluid leaking here and there. If he could just make it to Decepticon Island where he had a couple of aquaintences to help get him fixed up, he'd be on the road to recovery. Rolling down the highway, he drew a few stares from the few that did pass him on this out of the way road. Franklin Cross says, "Excellent, he's damaged. This should be somewhat easy, but nobody get sloppy." Lars Daalgard has arrived. Unknown to Motormaster, the Stunticon is being watched. A giant, black and grey semi is going to draw stares and elicit phone calls to the authorities even without Decepticon sigils. And so now, an EDC cargo plane is flying overhead, getting ready to drop its cargo on him. Franklin Cross, the new EDC commander, waits now inside his Jump Tank, ready to deploy from that very same cargo plane. He watches Motormaster travel down the highway on an MFD. "Alright, get ready to trigger the charges," he says into his radio. "On my mark...." He watches, waits. "MARK!" Suddenly, the highway erupts into a burst of pavement and flame as the ground immediately under Motormaster's front right explodes. Whoever set that charge obviously wanted to topple the mighty Stunticon. Regardless of the result, Cross orders, "Alright, everyone GO GO GO!" And the cargo plane opens up, and Cross is first to drop out the back hatch. He free falls for the moment, using the internal gyroscopes of his tank to stay level with the ground. Lars climbs up and takes command of his Centurion. Lars Daalgard says, "Sirs, yes sir. Right behinds you." Franklin Cross says, "Glad to hear that, Mr. Daalgard. Now let's bring this thing down." The other infantry deploy after Cross, dropping on their drogue chutes and landing hard, but safely, thanks to the powered linear frames built into their body armors. They fan out in front of Cross, anti-robot rotary grenade launchers cradled in their arms, as the skyhook copter descends behind their perimeter to let off the heavy armor. With a hiss and whine of turbine engines a full-size battle tank rolls out of the heavy copter's capacious cargo bay. As soon as it's clear, the helo lifts off again and climbs away towards its holding location. The ground erupted under him and in a growl of pain, the massive Stunticon leader feels himself unable to stop his forward momentum fast enough to prevent him from going over. His trailer, subject to the laws of gravity and physics, slews sideways, dragging the tractor part of him along with it. The smell of burning rubber permeates the air as he hits the brakes and all 18 wheels skid and slide making black marks on what's left of the ruptured payment. The sound of the trailer and semi hitting the blacktop BOOMS down the valley road, the screeching metal and the roar of anger echos. The massive Con begins to transform, though he's slower than normal as he's injured from his fight the night before. As he unfolds and exposes his full body, coming up with his gun out of subspace, trying to come up to his knees, its obvious there much more damage that had been hidden inside. Lars Daalgard says, "We are on the grounds, Generals." At last, as he's approaching the ground, Franklin Cross activates the jump jets built into his tank, which essentially is done by rotating the large tires ninety degrees so that the thrusters built into the sides are facing the ground. He eventually stops a meter shy of the ground before his wheels rotate back into place and he settles onto the ground. <> he barks into his radio, and Cross is the first to do so, starting off with light fire from his machine gun to get an idea of the Decepticon's armor plating. Franklin Cross says, "Excellent. All units open fire!" Combat: Jump Tank strikes Motormaster with his Pistol attack! Inside the Centurion Daalgard marks the target for his gunner while the driver converts the crab tank to striding mode. With a loud banging of ratcheted gears turning, the Centurion lifts itself up on four stout legs and steps carefully over cars to bring its turret to bear on the Decepticon. Chaingun shells zing downrange as casings clatter to the road surface. Combat: Centurion-II MBW sets its defense level to Guarded. Combat: Centurion-II MBW strikes Motormaster with its Bushmaster IV Chain Gun attack! -2 Motormaster took the hit, and the shot penetrated a weak spot in his armor, leaving a decent sized hole in his chest plating. "Filthy little meat sacks!" he snarls as he attempts to stand up and take aim at one of these tanks. But as he does, the damage that Elita One did to his lower leg the night before caused him to stagger back, his knees buckling, sending him back to the ground. His HUD flashes red warnings everywhere at him, telling him he's going into critical failure. He needs to get out of there...now, but as he attempts to transform, the pain races up his body and he howls in agony as his transformation cog fails to engage. His vents cycle air quickly, trying to cool his inner workings down. How the Primus did it come to this? Not even the mighty Elita One could take him down and yet...he's about to be taken down by a couple of meat sack that got the drop on him! He lays there, half on his side, supported on one elbow, the other arm not fuctioning properly. He drops his gun from servos that keep twitching as sparks flare from an open wound in the shoulder, and snarls at the humans, "What do ya want? Never...known ya to kick someone this...hard when their down...." he growls, hoping they'll show him a little mercy or let him know what the hell they want with him or...something. Franklin Cross says, "Good hits, so far, it's getting through his armor. Still, he's not going down just yet. We're going to have to step things up a bit." Franklin Cross says, "Actually, he's trying to communicate with us. Hm. Let's keep keep him covered for now while the drone gets into position." Lars slaps his gunner on the shoulder and tells him (in Norwegian) to hold fire. The crab tank stops picking its way forward and stands still, guns trained on Motormaster as ground troops carefully take up positions covering the infamous Decepticon. Jump Tank rolls up closer to Motormaster, but not too close. Wouldn't want to give the Stunticon the chance to lash out at him, now, would they? "Because, Decepticon, if you've been watching the news, then you should know that your kind no longer has any rights," Cross says emotionlessly through his PA system. "And you aren't even alive, not really, so what exactly would be the great tragedy in 'kicking you while you're down?'" His 20 cm autcannon rotates to face the fallen Decepticon. "I suppose it looks bad to those who don't know better, but in my opinion there's little difference between gunning you down and gunning down any other semi truck. The exception being, of course, that most semi trucks don't try to exterminate humans." Meanwhile, a Predator drone soars towards the combat scene, some sort of device slung under its frame... Combat: Centurion-II MBW takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Combat: Jump Tank takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Motormaster hasn't moved an inch though his vents still cycle hot air as his internal systems work to cool off. "Listen, whoever you think you are, squishy...I've been a bit...busy to be watching your 'news' reports." He looked like he'd have said more but someone made a threatening moved towards him and he wisely kept that thought to himself. "I don't know what in name of Primus you think you're going on about but I'm quite alive thank you very much." he snarls in that deep basso voice of his that rumbles out of his chest. "You work with the Autobots, don't ya? You think they're alive? You gonna go shooting them too?" he asks, hoping maybe they'll be getting the same treatment he will. Combat: Motormaster takes extra time to steady himself. Pass I can't find who you're trying to page with: laars I can't find who you're trying to page with: daalgard Unable to page: laars daalgard I can't find who you're trying to page with: daalgard Unable to page: daalgard "No, I don't think I'd shoot at them, Motormaster," Cross says, deliberately ignoring the question of whether they're alive. "The Autobots are useful allies and we wouldn't be so foolish as to abandon said alliance. As for you being alive, well... I suppose you can debate that point, but in a moment it's going to be rather moot, as you will discover." And what is he talking about? The Predator drone carrying its deadly payload is finally in firing range, and aims the projector slung under it at Motormaster. "Sir," the Predator control team reports to Cross. "Weapon is ready to fire on your command." <> Cross replies via radio, and keys into the local combat frequency. <> Keying back to the control team, he says, <> And a pale beam leaps out from the Predator drone towards Motormaster, enveloping him. It doesn't have any effect at first, but before long his armor will begin to crack. Ultra Magnus has arrived. Centurion-II MBW doublechecks his gun camera, which he started running upon deploying from the helo, to make sure it records the weapon's results for the tech-heads back at the base. The gunner and driver share an appreciative whistle. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Jump Tank has 'skipped' his action for this round. The Peterbilt 352 Car Carrier trucks along, smoke rises from the twin stacks located on either side of the cab. Full steam ahead, as it were, Ultra Magnus doesn't tarry on his way to.. Motormaster? Yes, it seemed odd.. didn't it? Then again, so didn't the emergency radio call he'd just recieved. Arriving on the scene, the City Commander transforms up into his imposing Power Armor mode and navigates his way closer towards the situation. "General Cross? This is Ultra Magnus of the Autobots." Motormaster saw the drone moving in, not quite sure what in the name of Primus this squishy was talking about. He was alive, he bled, he breathed... he had his own thoughts. He moved of his own free will? What more could constitute him being considered alive? And soon it'll be moot? He didn't have time to puzzle that out though he'd been trying to reach someone, anyone to give him a reprieve. As the human began to give orders to his fellow squishies about the possible side effects of the weapon, Motormaster tried to move, tried to get up and move, to escape...that whole fight or flight response. He didn't know what this new weapon was but they obviously had great faith in it to take him out and he was a big Con compared to many others....he didn't get far before the beam hit him square in the back, enveloping him. It was one of the very few areas of his body he didn't have much in the way of damage. The rest was to his front panels and limbs. But it still started doing damage. He let out a howl of pain as it slowly worked away at his armor....now tell someone honestly, did a non-living creature cry out in pain if they weren't alive? Jump Tank is unmoved by Motormaster's cries of pain. A programmed reaction to damage, nothing more. <> Franklin Cross replies. <> A rather cold reply, but at least he's trying to keep him out of harm's way, right? <> Cross orders the Predator control team, and they do so. Now, the cracks should be spreading further and further across Motormaster's body as the effect spreads. Before very long his armor should break down, exposing his internal components, and after that the Stunticon won't have long to live. The Centurion's gunner remarks on the arrival of Ultra Magnus, asking in Norwegian if he should mark a target, and Lars gives him a significant look. The Autobots have always been staunch allies, but that alliance has never really been tested, either. The unspoken question is if they would interfere if the EDC decided to stop taking prisoners. Lars tells his gunner to keep his eyes open. Motormasters armor begins to fall off in chunks as he falls to his front, "Noooo, dooonnnn...tt..." he was beyond snarling, growling or any of his other normal modes of expression. He moaned as he tried to reach out an arm towards Ultra Magnus, "Mmmeeerrrrrcccyyyy.....", unable to even crawl on the ground like the worm he's been known to be at times. "Cross, he's done.. finished!" Ultra Magnus calls out, stomping towards the the new EDC general. "The Stunticon already informed me via radio communications he would surrender to me." he gruffs out. Not one to have a soft spot for Motormaster, Bluestreak just informed him thirteen cycles ago the King of the Road was out to get him, nevertheless.. Magnus can't stand idly by while Cross' new toy destroys him either. "Call a stop to this.." Ultra Magnus replies, steely. "Or I will." +POT Lars Daalgard is now observing. Jump Tank doesn't reply for a moment. Finally, he gets a report from the Predator control team: "Sir, the weapon's overheating, we can't sustain the beam much longer!" <<...nnngh. Fine. Deactivate the beam,>> Cross transmits, and the disintegrator immediately cuts off. "Very well, Ultra Magnus, we turned the beam off," Cross says, though whether he did it because Magnus asked him to or because the beam was overheating is up in the air. "But Motormaster is EDC property now. We'll be taking him back with us." "Whoa, wait an astrosecond there." Ultra Magnus interjects, putting himself between Cross and Motormaster. "I can appreciate the new 'tough' stance you're taking with the EDC under your watch, but our handling of Decepticon POWs has usually been above reproach." Magnus checks his chronometer and radio for a moment, before looking back up. Motormaster simply lays there, smoke curling up from the charred remains of his armor that had turned to ash as it fell off of him, exposing his internal circuitry and wiring, his endoskeleton. For being one BIG Con, he doesn't seem so 'imposing' without the bulky armor on. If he were in his right mind, he might have a thought for his vanity but he seems only able to comprehend that the pain has stopped and that he's still alive somehow. He should have offlined by now but he seems unable to achieve that state. Melody Reynolds has arrived. Melody suits up and activates her battlesuit! Jump Tank makes a low hiss at this complication. "Ultra Magnus... we NEED him. Up until now our weapon hasn't tested on an active Decepticon. I'm pleased with the results so far but we need to do more testing and he's the perfect subject. And, as I informed my men, we don't have the luxury of "playing by the rules" with the Decepticons. Not anymore. Please stand aside and let us take the prisoner in." Even with the EDC's capabilities drastically reduced by recent Decepticon attacks, they've still made it a point to set up a proper perimiter to contain the fighting...and, now that the fighting's done, one of the better-armed officers on perimiter duty makes her way closer to the actual goings-on. Still clad in her battlesuit (as it pays to be careful), Lt. Melody Reynolds stomps up towards the others, and takes a long moment to look over the scene. Slagged decepticon, arguing Autobot and General. Hm. This...could be complicated. And so, she does the only thing she really can, at this point: offer an inopportune interruption. "Lieutenant Melody Reynolds, awaiting orders, sir." she snaps off a quick salute. "Major Johnson sent me in from perimiter duty, in case I could be more useful here." Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. "Again, the tough stance is appreciated." Ultra Magnus bites out, crossing his arms over his chest. "But this is hardly sporting." Staring sidelong at the mess Motormaster has found himself in, the City Commander sighs before continuing. "You wanted to test your super weapon? Looks to be working fine. Now please, surrender the prisoner into my care.. General Cross." Shockwave has arrived. Despite the interruption, it gives Cross time to think about what he's doing and how far he really wants to go. He was on the verge of threatening Ultra Magnus until Melody appeared. "...wh--ah, Lieutenant. Just secure the perimeter for now and watch for Decepticon reinforcements." Inside his tank, Cross, rubs his chin, sighing heavily. At last, he says, "Alright, Ultra Magnus. We'll hand this one over. This time. But try to understand, we desperately need to improve our technology if we want to stand any chance of stopping the Decepticons. You've impeded those efforts. Keep that in mind." Astrotrain has arrived. Contagion has arrived. "Faster, Astrotrain," Shockwave urges from within the space shuttle's cockpit. The Military Operations Commander is in the pilot's chair, watching the instruments as they show the United States landscape blazing by at an awe-inspiring speed. In the back is a team of assorted Decepticon warriors, all priming their guns and other weapons for combat. Shockwave doesn't know exactly the situation they're going into--Motormaster's transmissions were garbled at best--but the mention of humans gives him a good guess. Earth Defence Command has made their move, and Shockwave knows this resurgence of theirs must be put down before it can get off the ground. Motormaster hasn't moved an inch since he'd tried to reach out towards Ultra Magnus earlier. His exposed endoskeleton and cables, wires and hoses look a bit charred, singed or overall in bad shape, energon leaking out in a few places. Barely able to hear with his half melted audio receptors, he hears Ultra Magnus finally given permission to take him as the prisoner and not the human. But he had managed to just barely get the signal out to call for help, having heard Astrotrain's chatter from orbit, one of the closest cons at the moment. Then he heard Shockwaves voice....and he knew that either he'd called the others to their doom or he was saved. But he wasn't going to be any help to anyone, probably not for some time, not until he was fitted with new armor at least. Folding in on himself, Contagion transforms into a Modified MiG-23 Flogger. "I'm goin, I'm goin." Astrotrain grouses, his control panel lighting up in time with his voice as he drops from on high above like a plummeting meteor. It -might- look like he was heroically carrying the Decepticons coming to Motormaster's rescue, but truth be told as usual he couldn't give two wits about the Stunitcon's status or his wellbeing. Any kind of action whatsoever would beat just floating up in orbit right now really. With his underside glowing a bright orange, the fact that the Decepticons are incoming is broadcast by a distant rumble not unlike rolling thunder...but is in truth the incoming space shuttle breaking the sound barrier several times over, that glowing orange ball in the sky growing brighter with each passing second. Yeah, the triplechanger ain't going for being subtle here. "Affirmative." Melody says over her radio. Her helmeted head turns towards Ultra Magnus for a moment, but with her mirrored faceplate, her expression's unreadable. Then again, Melody's professional enough it'd be unreadable anyway. She checks her battle rifle again, then turns her back on the gathering, instead opting to watch the skies...and with good reason, too as she soon sees a rather...intimidating blip show up on her short-range sensors. "General, City Commander, we've got company!" she barks out, already raising her rifle to her shoulder as she backs up to a more defensible position. Astrotrain is not the only 'cavalry' that is incoming. A very strange modified soviet era jet is flying on full afterburners at treetop level; coming in from the East. The modifications consist of a pair of nacelle like engines that have been added on as an afterthought as though to help compensate for a heavy load. All three engines belch thick black exhaust that makes tracking the vehicle quite easy. Reports currently have it about a hundred, hundred and fifty kilometers out which means that it should be on site within minutes. Moving over, Ultra Magnus hauls Motormaster up by the scruff of his neck armor and to his feet.. somewhat. "You're welcome to work -with- the Autobot technicians in development of weapons, however Ms. MacKenzie informs me you already have a facility geared to that use?" he fires back, harrying a glance out towards Melody. "More Decepticons.. great!" the big lug groans, dropping Motormaster to the ground and pulling his Ion Blaster from subspace. "General Cross, we have more pressing concerns.. are your units prepared for confrontation?" Combat: Ultra Magnus sets his defense level to Protected. Jump Tank growls at that report from Ms. Reynolds. "*Great,*" he mutters, radio off. "I could have had him tagged, bagged, and off to my lab if not for the Autobots!" He checks an MFD, scowling at the incoming blips. He keys his radio on, "Yes, Ultra Magnus, we're ready for combat!" He ignores the question about secret labs and the like. "All units, open fire on the Decepticons as soon as they're in range!" His turret elevates upwards, prepared to fire on the Decepticons as they come in. Cross and Melody, of course, isn't the only EDC units here. Lars Daalgard (OOC: afk), several EDC mechs, and EDC soldiers are in the area as well. Marauder arrives from the distant Western Provinces of Canada to the north. Marauder has arrived. Marauder strides into the room. Neck armor? What neck armor? More like shoulder plating and neck cables. There's little left in the way of armor left on his body thanks to Franklin's new weapon. Motormaster feels himself hefted to his feet, well, sort of...shaken a little as Ultra Magnus tries to make a point in Cross' direction, though Ultra Magnus might not realize he's doing it and then suddenly dropped back into a heap on the ground, like a marionette puppet with its strings cut. That was the final straw, the final thing that caused the big Con to finally off-line, fall unconcious, pass out...whatever the word might be for the day. His visual optics flicker out, and ba da ba da ba da...that's all folks. Marauder has left. Shockwave reaches up, gripping just above the cockpit's windscreen as Astrotrain makes his descent. The Decepticons in the back glance upwards from their work. Knowing they'll be seeing action soon, they put the final touches on their prep work. There's the clatter of guns being slung over shoulders and stowed into subspace as the triplechanger roars in. "Bring us along an assault trajectory," he tells Astrotrain before heading into the back. "Decepticons," Shockwave announces in a loud, firm voice, "We deploy in thirty-eight astroseconds. Go in firing, take no prisoners, and scatter the Autobot and human opposition. Astrotrain, prepare to retrieve Motormaster." Opening the deployment hatch, Shockwave peers down at the highway as it rushes past. Once the countdown completes, Shockwave pushes himself out, transforming into gun mode the moment he clears the shuttle. A squadron of Decepticons follow suit, with some transforming into jet fighters and others waiting until they hit the ground to turn into ruination battle tanks or heavy artillery missiles. Shockwave soars forward, announcing his arrival not with words but with firepower, sending titanic bursts of radiation towards the humans and Ultra Magnus. Blast after blast, Shockwave's strikes hit multiple spots in the area. The more tactically minded may realize that Shockwave is not aiming for specific targets, but throwing out suppressive fire to confuse and scatter the enemy so his troopers can deploy successfully. Shockwave's legs combine as his back unfolds. A wide, silver barrel appears out of subspace and connects to his arms, completing his transformation into ray gun mode. Hardhead has arrived. +POT Lars Daalgard is no longer observing. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Decepticon Space Shuttle rolls to the side as Shockwave and the other Decepticon troopers deploy from his cargo bay, waiting until they're clear byfore he turns almost completely upside down and starts a deliberate and very dangerous dive straight towards the ground. Pulling up at the last moment, taking G-forces that would have killed any human pilot a long time ago, the triplechanger deftly flips his nose up just in the nick of time and transforms, his heavy metal wheels crashing harshly to the earth with a heavy *BOOM* of impact. If there's one thing about Astrotrain it's that his way of combat always was...unconventional, even when facing conventional targets. Tanks and troopers on the ground? He's still a runaway locomotive that quite literally would just barrel his way through whatever happens to be in his path. Grinding forward menacingly, the triplechanger's whistle blows harshly as he advances, "Get outta the way or get mulched ya disgusting pusbags. You gonna hand over this junkheap failure or we gotta get ugly?" A moment passes, and then he adds. "Please choose the latter." With body twisting in place while folding up on himself, Astrotrain slams to the ground as a huge armored locomotive. +POT Motormaster is now observing. At this same junction, the Flogger emerges overhead under full afterburner. It is a strange sight, belching smoke from all three engines as it is -- but far more notable is that the wing tanks flick open and a virulent green ooze is seen within as he begins to circle a holding pattern, wary to dodge incoming fire. "I reccomend handing over our Comrade." He transmits over the open comm; voice a raspy hoarsness. "It would be such a pity to turn this entire area into an environmental catastrophe for the next thousand years and each of you along with it." Combat: Modified MiG-23 Flogger sets his defense level to Protected. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) As the Decepticons advance, Melody falls into a ready crouch, and she returns fire! Admittedly, the steady *BRRAP!* of her assault rifle is a lot less impressive than the heavy weapons the Decepticons are bringing to bear, but she tries! Melody soon slides into a ditch alongside of the highway, taking cover as Shockwave's blasts impact nearby, showering her with burning clods of dirt. "General!" She barks out over short-wave radio, not taking her eyes off of the melee. "How badly do we want this Decepticon?" "Sportsmanlike," remarks Lars' driver wryly. That gets a touch of smile out of Lars. "We have our orders," he replies in Norwegian. "Open fire." As the Decepticons come into range the tank's turret comes about, followed by its chassis, and the chaingun opens up, slinging steel towards the incoming aircraft in arcing streams of tracer fire, glowing on the night-vision displays. Jump Tank exhales sharply at the sheer number of Decepticons deploying, and worse yet, one of them is already wreaking havoc as random blasts knock men and mechs over alike. "Shockwave! Damn. Not that badly, Lieutenant! There will always be some other Decepticon wandering off on his own. We're scrubbing the mission, men! All units, fall back, fall back!" And thus the EDC soldiers begin to withdraw, but in an orderly fashion, giving each other covering fire as they withdraw. Cross is about to do so himself, when he gets an idea. He realizes that the other Decepticons are obviously here to retrieve their comrade, but what if he made his medical situation just a little more dire, all the better to ensure a quick and speedy exit? Instead, his 20 mm autocannon turns Motormaster, and mercilessly fires a hail of high-explosive rounds into his exposed body. Then the tank coils up on its suspension and springs away, its tires rotating to carry itself further away on jets of hot exhaust. "Best take care of that, Decepticons, he doesn't look like he's got long." Racing in towards the general combat area comes the slow lumbering tank known as Hardhead. He quickly reverts to his robot mode and begins to run towards Ultra Magnus in order to support his position in the current fray, His optic bar takes in the entire scene, resting on the broken and battered Motormaster. "King of the Highway...." He shakes his head as he looks over towards Magnus, his Shatterblasters are now drawn, but kept at his side as he looks over at Magnus. "Recommend, we let the Decepticons have Motormaster, this is not a strategic engagement we can win." The iron grip on the Ion Blaster tenses and releases in intervals, large booted feet carry Ultra Magnus out of the way from any wayward Shoxblast. For now, it seems the logic machine is simply laying down coverfire for the gumbie platoon.. and possibly testing General Cross' ranks, more accurately.. how quickly they hold formation. "Shockwave." the City Commander barks out, ignoring the other jests out of formalities. They might be enemies, but underneath it all.. some semblance of respect runs from commander to opposing commander. "Halt this at once and Motormaster is yours. Otherwise, I'm sure General Cross here wouldn't mind testing out his new super weapon on a real Decepticon." Turning around, Magnus notices two distinct things. The EDC force behind him, who were on this new ultra-violent lust for Con skulls, has retreated.. running over Motormaster's frail frame. Secondly, Hardhead stomping up. "My sentiments exactly." ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Armored Locomotive watches as the humans start to pull back, and one of them even shoots Motormaster's prone form as they withdraw! What cold blooded maneuvers! How heartless! How... ...irrelevant to Astrotrain at least. Though he is a bit surprised and, let's just put it bluntly, disappointed that the EDC troopers are giving it up so easily. As Motormaster's frame is left free, the triplechanger proceeds to roll up next to the wrecked Stunticon leader and transforms, rising up into his large robot mode. One big, blocky foot reaches out to nudge at the form for any signs of life, before he gives a snort. "Lookit you. Pathetic." In a chorus of shifting and spinning parts, Astrotrain's body spins and lifts up into his large robot mode. Motormasters endoskeleton frame, wiring and cables are shot full of holes by the massive rounds, causing the massive chassis to jerk around from the impact of the rounds, precious energon splattered everywhere as as hoses are nicked or severed. The Decepticon tanks and jets begin trading firepower with the EDC mechs and troopers. There isn't a lot of cover to be had here, and so it's likely to turn into a bloodbath if it continues for very long. Already one of the tanks gets upended by a well placed missile from a soldier in a battle suit. The Decepticon transforms into robot mode, gritting his mechanical teeth in pain as he tries to patch up the wound. Shockwave watches as Melody and several other soldiers scatter, but Lars is able to retaliate. That's Astrotrain's problem, though. "Acceptable, Ultra Magnus," he states immediately. There are not many Autobots that Shockwave would trust. But before Shockwave can give the order, Cross takes matters into his own hands and blasts Motormaster at point blank range. The surprise is well hidden on Shockwave, but it's there. It's the sort of thing he would have done. With Motormaster badly wounded and the humans scattering, he gives a different order now: "Leave no survivors, Contagion." As firepower flies past his gun form, Shockwave descends, transforming and landing next to Motormaster in a crouch. Idiot Stunticon. How the hell did he get caught all the way out here with no backup? After a scan, Shockwave lifts Motormaster up and places him in Astrotrain's passenger bay. This will be murder on Astrotrain's upholstery. Shockwave's handle separates into legs as his barrel splits into arms. Straightening out, he completes his transformation into robot mode. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Some of the EDC mechs hunch over for a moment, and the foot-based soldiers that had been in the area jump up onto them, grabbing onto handholds just before the mechs jump away to safety. "Let's get out of here before they make good on their threat to contaminate the area," Cross orders. "And keep in mind the Decepticons' record. They would have done it anyway once Motormaster was secured. Battlesuit briefly looks over as the General pumps ammo into a fallen opponent- but she hasn't much time to deal with it! She fires back at the 'cons, sending off a rocket at one of the vanguard troopers- it's enough to stagger him...for now, at least! *BOOM!* "Commander Magnus!" she snaps out, briefly climbing from her ditch-refuge to take a few better shots at the oncoming Decepticons. "Mind if we hitch a ride?" she says, and spares a glance towards some unarmored infantry-troopers. Jump Tank lands on the ground, bounces a bit before he drives away, stopping briefly to let a soldier grab onto the side of his hull before resuming his course. With a cork-popping sound a barrage of grenades arc away from the biggest tank and burst in a wall of billowing smoke between the main body of the Decepticons and the EDC forces, assisting the withdrawal of the EDC's slower assets. Heavy copters touch down under cover of overlapping fire, to take off the lighter armor elements while the big crab-tank converts to road mode and ploughs off the road to make good its escape, turbines whistling. Combat: Centurion II MBW begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Astrotrain, Shockwave, Ultra Magnus, Jump Tank , Hardhead, and Battlesuit Hardhead grimaces while he watches the action unfold around him. "Hmmm...yeah." He turns his attention away from the Decepticons and exposes his back to them. "Listen....EDC Troopers you have proven your point. Go and we'll cover your withdraw! w He looks back over his shoulder towards Magnus, a dark look passes over his face, "You should leave too, you can hold more humans." Combat: Jump Tank begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Shockwave "Motormaster radioed me for surrender, as opposed to giving up to General Cross." Ultra Magnus asides to Shockwave, obviously annoyed at the conduct of the newly appointed EDC leader. Transforming, Ultra Magnus pulls up to the EDC troopers in need of a ride. <> SHAZZAM!! Behind the '78 White Peterbilt 352, a car carrier or red, blue, and grey colors hatches onto the back.. ready for, towing? :( ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Astrotrain grumbles, letting the nameless Decepticon troopers take the worst of it for now as the EDC pulls out. Transforming back to train mode as Shockwave pulls in closer, the triplechanger merely grunts as the wrecked Stunticon leader is loaded aboard. "Probably gonna make a mess all over my cargo bay floor too. Bah. Guess if he punches offline permanently, Menasor's gonna look mighty funny with two arms and two legs and nothing to join them together. Hah!" With body twisting in place while folding up on himself, Astrotrain slams to the ground as a huge armored locomotive. Shockwave and the other Decepticons on the other hand do not seem particularly disappointed in General Cross's conduct. Wary, perhaps, since this will make the EDC much more effective, but not disappointed. While the other Decepticons, led by Contagion, harass the humans for as long as they can before eventually being turned aside and forced to retreat (most focus on Hardhead, since the Autobot hasn't pulled out with the others just yet), Shockwave sees to Motormaster's wounds from within Astrotrain. The Stunticon received massive injuries, and the Commander works to bring him back online. "Motormaster," he states, even though he may not be in any condition to reply. "Report. What happened here?" he demands. Motormaster does indeed leak fluids on the floor of Astrotrain's cargo bay. Shockwave saw to a few of the worst injuries, sealing off leaks and securing circuits. The sound of someones grating voice comes though his half working audio receptors, demanding information. With a flicker of optics, he comes back on line briefly...seeming confused at first and then finally tries to focus on the request. But when he speaks, his voice comes out static filled, barely audible. "...attacked on road by humans. Said...I wasn't ... .alive. Could kill me... tested new weapon on me....." he tried to groan but it came out sounding funny. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) "That's sort of the point!" Melody says, and hurries several troopers into Magnus' trailer- it's hardly comfortable, but it'll do for now! She's the last one aboard, and she grabs hold of a blue support strut to steady herself as she fires wildly at the 'cons with ehr other hand! "Now let's get out of here!" Combat: Battlesuit begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Armored Locomotive , Shockwave, Peterbilt 352 Car Carrier , and Jump Tank Hardhead continues to crouch down as he does what he does best, act like a Tank. Laser Blasts, Small Ordinance, and other assorted range attacks pelt away at his armor, eventually stripping away the outer layer and piercing his internals. He lets out a yelp of pain as he falls forward. He continues to watch the others, finally content that they have a large enough headstart, he slowly scrambles to his feet and begins to flee the battle, energy and oil leaking from the numerous back wounds. Combat: Hardhead begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Armored Locomotive , Shockwave, Peterbilt 352 Car Carrier , Jump Tank , and Battlesuit Rubber meets the road, as Ultra Magnus peels out with EDC in tow. Hopefully they have steel grips, they're in for a bumpy ride! Combat: Peterbilt 352 Car Carrier begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Armored Locomotive and Shockwave <> Cross transmits to the EDC troops present. <> His little tank continues to speed away. Armored Locomotive waits until Shockwave is secure aboard, and any other Decepticons that are catching a ride. And then, as the 'interrogation' gets underway, the triplechanger starts to rumble forward. A few stray blasts which are probably smoke bombs burst to either side him, almost framing as the Decepticon locomotive becomes a Decepticon shuttle, lifting off and rocketing -just- over Ultra Magnus' form close enough to rattle his windshield. A split second later, Astrotrain is angling up and going ballistic as he accelerates for altitude in short order, rising like a rocket on crack. "Pfft, their fancy new weapon and you were the test subject? Well least ya get to do somethin useful if Shockwave gets a look at what was done to ya." Parts spin, wings extend and Astrotrain transforms into a huge purple space shuttle. "The new weapon, Motormaster, how did it function? How was it deployed? What was its activation time?" Shockwave demands, focusing more on extracting information from Motormaster than he is on fixing him. From within Astrotrain, Shockwave is effectively out of the fight, though his hand is coated in Motormaster's mechanical blood. After a moment's thought, he emits, "Indeed, Astrotrain. This live-fire test of Cross's may backfire on him." He clearly thinks that Motormaster's pain is well worth this potential gain. "Any battle you can walk away from," Lars asides to his gunner in Norwegian as the heavy lifter carries their tank away to safety. "And even better, Motormaster." Astrotrain adds to Shockwave's statement, "Better you than us! Haw haw haw." Motormaster seems unable to answer any further questions at the moment. With almost all of his armor missing, basicaly exposing all of his internal workings, that which bullets tried to rip apart earlier an the damage from his fight the night before, he simply twitches and seems to be unable to vocalize the answers just yet. = EDC Message: 22/23 Posted Author AAR: Attempted Capture of Motormas Sun Jul 29 Franklin Cross ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ After Motormaster was spotted travelling down a highway somewhere in the northwestern region of the United States, I assembled an EDC strike team to intercept him. We first ambushed him with an explosive device placed in the highway ahead of him, and set it off with the intention of toppling him. The explosive worked, and we descended upon him, opening fire. We didn't have to for very long, as he seemed to be damaged from a prior conflict. Likely his programming emulated pride to the degree that he could not bring himself to undergo repairs. Regardless, once he was subdued we used a Predator drone equipped with our new beam weapon to conduct a test-firing of said weapon. Results were mixed. Against a more heavily armored target, the beam acted more slowly to break down the target. While it eventually broke down his armor, the weapon overheated before it could finish the job. In addition, Ultra Magnus arrived and demanded that the weapon be shut down. In light of these factors, I had no choice but to comply. Matters became more complicated when more Decepticons arrived, no doubt summoned there by Motormaster himself. I fired upon Motormaster to worsen his condition and hasten the Decepticons' retrieval efforts, and we withdrew. While it was not the most impressive show of force, we did gain a lot of data on the beam weapon and our next version will be superior. Decepticon Message: 2/70 Posted Author AAR: Motormaster Recovery Sun Jul 29 Shockwave ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shockwave appears on the screen from Astrotrain's cockpit. His hand is covered in mechanical blood. From the lack of injuries, it apparently isn't his. "Earlier this evening, Decepticon Military Operations received a distress call from Motormaster. He was in the United States, under attack by Ultra Magnus, Hardhead, a full squadron of human soldiers... including Earth Defence Command's new General, Franklin Cross." Shockwave didn't actually see Cross as the man was in his tank, but he heard him and saw his actions. "Astrotrain, Contagion, and I led a squad to retrieve him. After blitzing their forces, we drove them away and recovered the objective." "Before being rendered inoperative, Motormaster stated he was the victim of this new human weapon. Logistics Division, bring Motormaster back online... I do not care for his status so long as he can speak. Motormaster, you will report *exactly* everything that happened to you. Leave no detail out. Failure to disclose all information will result in punitive measures. Shockwave out."